The present invention relates to the field of tools and more particularly holders for tools and cans of paint and the like.
When painting houses, offices and other buildings it is essential to have can of paint, spackle, etc., brushes, and some tools (like a screwdriver, hammer and putty knife) close at hand. In order to satisfy this need, painters hand-carry these items or, if working on a straight or extension ladder, hang them to a rung by means special hooks designed for this purpose. If using a step ladder, painters can lay these items on the step or tool tray. Even when painting at ground level, placing such items on the platform or shelf of a platform ladder or on the step of a step stool obviates the need for frequent bending.
Gallon cans of paint are usually provided with a bail made of thin metal wire. Cans smaller than one gallon in size do not usually have bails. A person cannot easily hold the bail of a gallon can or cans smaller than one gallon for long periods of time. The specially designed hooks do not hold the cans of paint really steady thus allowing the cans to tilt and paint to spill. Furthermore, it is easy to knock cans of paint and tools off steps, tool trays, platforms or steps. Dropped cans of paint cause messes which are not easy to clean. Dropped tools can be broken and may even cause injuries to persons working beneath the painter.
Development of a can and tool holder which can securely hold the cans and tools at any distance above the ground or floor, or which can be clamped to a ladder or other horizontal support member represents a great improvement in the field of tool design and satisfies a long felt need of the painter and similar tradesman.